Hanza Nukui
is a character introduced during the anime-exclusive The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc as the leader of the assassination squad under Gyōkaku Kumoi, Ichigo's first Kasumiōji rival. He was the main antagonist during the first half of the Captain Amagai arc. Appearance Perhaps Hanza's most notable features are his light purple hair and the scar across his face. He wears a mask that conceals his mouth and nose and has red armor over his left shoulder. While using his Bakkōtō, which is actually his right arm, the armor extends over his whole body. Personality Hanza seemed to be loyal to the Kasumioji, explaining that they need a stronger leader than Rurichiyo to lead them. He also saw Kumoi to be his master and served under him. Being a warrior, he has a strong sense of honor, which led him to attack Ichigo after being defeated. During their fights, he was highly perceptive, matching his opponents strength with his Bakkōtō.Bleach anime; Episode 178 History Hanza was born into the Nukui family, a clan that served the Kasumioji diligently. As he put it, the Nukui were "the sword" for which to fight the clan's enemies. But in truth, they were highly-skilled assassins. Rurichiyo's mother, the former clan leader, died while giving birth and her father passed away due to illness. This left only Rurichiyo to be the heir, but she was still very young. Hanza, realizing that she wasn't strong enough to lead, joined Kumoi and gained a Bakkōtō of his own. Plot The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After Rurichiyo Kasumiōji came back to her family compound, Gyōkaku Kumoi ordered Hanza to kill her. However, Ichigo and Kenpachi Zaraki were already protecting her. Hanza attempted to scare the former by releasing his Reiatsu, but Ichigo seemed unfazed.Bleach Anime; Episode 173 In retaliation, Kumoi sent Hanza and a few others to capture the princess in the Human World. Hanza fights Ichigo using a familiar Bakkōtō, and Ichigo thinks he has the upper hand. However, revealing Saiga's second ability, Hanza paralyzes Ichigo in an area with a mirrored dome. Just as Hanza believes he has Ichigo beaten, Ichigo releases his Reiatsu which begins to crack the mirror. Then Yoruichi Shihōin saves him by shattering the mirror and Hanza is forced to retreat.Bleach Anime; Episode 174 Afterward, he confronts Kumoi and is asked to show true resolve. He does his by merging with Saiga. Hanza then asks Kumoi if he may have three more Bakkōtō for his new subordinates, which he found in the criminal underground. Once he assures Kumoi they are capable and skilled, he obliges, but warns the four not to fail. Using the Kasumioji's Senkaimon, they enter the Human World and split up to fight Ichigo and his friends. Bleach Anime; Episode 175 Looking for revenge, Hanza chooses to use the new Saiga to fight Ichigo, regardless of what happens to Rurichiyo. Bleach Anime; Episode 176 During the battle, Ichigo shatters Saiga's mirror, only to be caught in a mirror dimension.Bleach Anime; Episode 177 Hanza uses the shards to look into Ichigo's memories and manifest his mother to kill him. His guilt for not saving his mother would have crushed his soul, but he manages to break free and tell his mother he is sorry. With Ichigo now in his hollow form, Hanza feeds more of his Reiatsu into the Bakkōtō. His power increases and he is able to contend with the black Getsuga. However, the Bakkōtō gains more control, and although Ichigo tries to stop it, Saiga devours him. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As shown from battles against Ichigo, Hanza is a highly proficient swordsman, being able to fight on equal grounds with Ichigo. Master Assassin: Having been the head in an assassination corp, Hanza is highly skilled in this art as well. Repeatedly, he has shown himself to sneak around areas completely undetected. During his surveillance of Ichigo, Ichigo was only momentarily aware of Hanza's presence because of his intentional release of his spiritual energy on the young Shinigami. High Spiritual Energy: Hanza's spiritual energy is shown to be highly powerful, great enough to hold back the devouring side effects of his Bakkōtō for a considerable amount of time while still effectively using it in battle. Ichigo himself noted that Hanza's spiritual energy was impressive. Enhanced Speed: Hanza possesses impressive speed, befitting a master assassin of his caliber. Repeatedly, he has shown himself to seemingly disappear and reappear when needed. Bakkōtō Hanza primarily wields the Bakkōtō , which evolves by devouring the spiritual power of its user. Its shape is that of a katana with a large mirror attached at the hilt. *'Bakkōtō Special Ability' It is released with the verbal command, Seal him away. Saiga has the ability to momentarily paralyze opponents by reflecting moonlight into their eyes. Under more powerful users, it can create an alternate dimension in which the opponent is left conscious but unable to move. *'Bakkōtō Special Ability: Full Power' At full power, it is able to shoot energy bolts similar to Getsuga Tenshō blasts. If Saiga's mirror is shattered, the user can channel reiatsu into the pieces, which surrounds its enemies and causes them to be engulfed in nightmares of their own memories. If the user channels more reiatsu into the weapon, the illusions will continue, trapping them until their souls are crushed. Quotes *(To Ichigo before being devoured by Saiga) "Go to hell, Shinigami! My power is far greater than this! A mere Bakkōtō will never overcome me!" References Navigation de:Hanza Nukui Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male Category:Soul